Timeline of the Spectacular Comics
This page is devoted to the time line order of The SC Universe. (Note it will include first stuff like The Architects being formed before the Sentinels) Timeline *Zailous Ven Zallow (Zeus) (SC) is born starting the Zallow family tree. *Morgan Le Fay and Sara Pilot (Time Traveler) heads to 20th Century with Sir John Robin (Knight I) in tow *The Three Voidlords (Team) (SC) send the colonist bowed for the new world to Xezol where they mutate into freaks creating the Xezol empire *The Architects (Team) (sc) are formed consisting of Original Zeus and Time Traveler. *Doctor Victor "Maximum" Frankenstein creates his monster and flees to joins the Architects. *Grand Judge (SC) a Viking at the time is frozen solid along with his clan and then they awake on Aboth and are transformed into Abothians *Master Chief Han Maelstrom (Ma'l'trom Of Venus) (SC) is mysteriously teleport along with his group of Pirates to The Planet Mos Venus. Where he gains superb technology and becomes a intergalactic crime lord. *Allorum (SC) comes to earth briefly to try and rule but is rebuffed by Titus (SC) *World War II starts and half way through The Freedom Allies are formed to fight Adolf Hitler and his secret Ally Zeus. *The Freedom Allies are trapped in the void by Zeus *Wiluff Von Ne is turned into a immortal being after killing a Xezol Exile *INGENE (Team) (SC) is formed. *Allorum (SC) marries a young lady briefly in his disguised till he is recalled back into the Void. *Norman Hall is born as a Half Censor/Human and at the age of Twenty he forms H.E.L.I.X. with Former Soviet Union and Nazi Generals. *Nathan Pilot (Architect I) becomes Architect I and trains his Son from the future and then marries Sara Pilot *Edward Reacher (SC) discovers his powers and tells his brother Master Thai Reacher (SC) to train his unborn son when the time is right. *Heinrich Saturn (Dr.Damaclus) (SC) discovers Void Matter and is transformed into Dr. Damaclus. *Edward Reacher (SC) is captured by Magrog (SC) and taken to Master Chief Han Maelstrom (Ma'l'trom Of Venus) (SC) for old debts. *Victor Van Cento (Were-Creature) is turned into Were-creature. *Felix Reacher is born to Martha Reacher who is soon forced to abandon her son as Zeus comes for revenge. *Zachary Pilot (Bowmaster) (SC) is born and Jack Silas (The Master Planner) starts forming a plan *Project Goji (SC) is formed at INGENE along with other projects *A.P.P (Team) (SC) is formed after H.E.L.I.X (Team) (SC) bombs a Plaza in rome. *General Gregory Thunder becomes Leader Of A.P.P. secretly unknown to his daughter and wife *Nort Hover (The Last Vampire) kills Dracula I (SC) becomes a member of the architects *Derek Zax (Circuit) is almost killed in explosion and is rebuilt by Jack Silas (The Master Planner). *Nathan Pilot (Architect I) and Sara Pilot (Time Traveler) are (Supposedly) killed by Rick Seven (Spirit Vector) leaving Zachary Pilot orphaned and Charles Richard (Protector) adopts Zachary Pilot as his own. *Felix Reacher is found by his uncle Master Thai and is trained to control his powers *Jack Silas (The Master Planner) takes over Pilot Robotics and it becomes Psy Technology INC. (Team) (SC) *Master Thai Reacher (SC) is killed by Circuit *Zachary Pilot (Bowmaster) (SC) and Charles Richard became the duo of Protector and Quiver to fight Silas who starts creating the first super powered villains. *Felix Reacher joins Daniela Dingo (Hexillion) (SC) and Julian Fernando (Hallow) (SC) to become a Point Team. *Natasha Zero (Gladiata) (SC) gains her powers after she gets armor from Mos Venus. *Malevolent 9 (Team) (SC) is formed and they are soon defeated but Charles Richard is forced to retire. *Salo (The Scientist) arrives from his dimesion *Zachary Pilot (Architect) joins the Architects and clones himself to take his place as The Bow. *Zachary Pilot (Bowmaster) (SC) becomes The Bow and teams up with Nicklaus Roast (Ripper) and Hillary Ranger (The Cosmic Angel) and they battle against Silas and his Security teams. *The Phantom Trio (Team) (SC) is formed to fight against the first team of The Grim Imperium Union (Team) (SC) *Nicklaus Roast (Ripper) is almost killed by Hans Sand (Anarchist) (SC) but is mind wiped into becoming the Ripper a founding member of the Creed. *Zachary Pilot and Felix Reacher form the Sentinels. *Gon-Ki (SC) Attacks Freet City is stopped by The Sentinels. *William Trapper forms the Preservers to fight the Wrongers. *The Meteor Of Freaks hits creating the Freaks. *The Nomads (Team) (SC) are formed. *The Sentinels (SC) (Team) battle H.E.L.I.X *The Sentinels (SC) (Team) fight the GIU with all new members on both sides *The Invasion Of Xezol begins *Salo (The Scientist) and the Educator are trapped in Earth-3459. *The Minute Men (Team) (SC) and The Turncoats are formed *DELOR is born and his legion is formed *The Sentinels are split in half *The Hero War Begins *The Darkness illumination begins *The Orbital Prison Station is built *The Sentinels learn there are more Worlds then just EARTH-3459 and EARTH-1212. *The enter eARTH-1211 and fight Dreadlock and his army of Swiss Robots. *The Anti-Sentinel arrives from their world. tba Category:Spectacular Comics